What If?
by oxoxGallagherGirloxox
Summary: What if Cammie's mum had gone missing. What If her dad died trying to find her, What if Abby was the headmistress of the gallagher academy for exceptional young women. This is how things COULD of happened! (My First Fanfic!)
1. Goodbye

**This is my first fanfic so wish me luck !**

Chapter 1_(CPOV)

I knew that it was the last time I would see him, but I had to leave, we both knew that. I gave him a tight embrace before we slowly pulled away.

I looked into his deep, sea green eyes and saw a tear roll down his beautiful cheek. Zachary Goode, crying…Because of me. 'Stay safe for me Cammie.' He said, whispering in my ear, 'Just stay safe…' he tucked a piece of stray hair that was trailing down my forehead as I nodded slowly and our lips met for the last time in maybe forever before finally he let go and said sadly, 'Good bye Gallagher girl…'

'Goodbye Blackthorne Boy,' I replied, 'I'll miss you, just remember, I'll always love you Zach…always.' I started to walk off and flipped my rucksack on my back, I was crying by now. I didn't even know I had started crying… 'Goodbye Zach' I yelled as I started to run. I took one last look at him before I left, probably forever, and ran.

**So…wacha think, should I carry on writing, please review! (I know it's short but if I do keep on writing, the chapters will be longer, I promise!)**


	2. Flashback Part 1

**As promised, here's chapter 2, but first i need to do disclaimer :**

**I DO NOT OWN THE GALLAGHER ACADEMY BOOKS, ALLY CARTER DOES (but I wish I could own Zachary Goode!)**

**Just to clarify, basically everything that happened in books 1-4 is still happened, It just happened ****_differently_****! And thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciated them all! So anyway, here's chapter 2!**

Chapter 2 (CPOV)

I could see the fading ivory covered walls of the Gallagher academy in the distance, being slowly blotted out by trees and houses as I made my way down the edge of highway 10 to Roseville train station.

I was leaving my home, it seemed like I had been living there forever, but really I had only came here after dad died. They killed him right in front of me, well _they _didn't know I was there…I was hiding. I can still remember it vividly, but that's what spies are meant to do, remember, right? Mr Solomon said a spies memory is the best weapon they've got, but to be honest, there are things I'd much rather forget…

()()()

'Happy Birthday, Cammie!' Dad sang loudly as he came in the room, carrying a tray full of my breakfast-waffles, my favourite- and a big bag full of presents. He said it a bit too loudly for 7am in the morning! 'How's my BIG 11 year old?' he asked, emphasizing the word big, 'I can't believe your eleven already! Soon I'm gonna have to ship you off to high school. You're growing up too quickly Cammie…' he sighed, still not giving me a chance to speak but I was confused, what did he mean, _ship me off to high school?_ 'I'm not going to see you for months on end-'

'What do you mean Dad?' I interrupted, my curiosity overwhelming me, 'Dad, you're going to see me every single day after school you silly billy.' I said jokingly.

'No Cammie, you're going to a boarding school in Virginia. Your mum went there…remember?'

'The Gallagher academy?' I asked, 'I didn't think I was going there after…after…m-m-mum...w-went missing.' I stammered. Talking about mum had always been a hard topic to talk about with dad. Every time I mentioned her, he started crying and gave me this look I couldn't quite understand…he looked guilty, he felt sorry for me, like it was his fault mum went missing. But this time he just stood there, no expression on his face as he put my tray of breakfast on my desk and the presents on the floor, as he edged onto the bed, sitting next to me.

'Listen Cammie,' he said softly, 'your mum and I…We're spies. We work for the CIA,' he whispered so quietly, he looked as if he wasn't sure I had heard it, so I nodded my head slowly to let him know I had heard. Loud and clear. 'your mother went to the Gallagher academy…to learn how to be a spy. We both wanted you to go too, but your mother had her doubts. She thought that if we sent you there, we would be taking away your only chance to live a normal life. But after your mum went missing, I knew I had to send you there…See Cammie, there are certain people in this world…BAD people, who will do anything to gain power, and me and your mum were SO close to taking them down…just one more mission and they'd be gone. But then they took her, to be honest, I'm not sure if she's still alive.' My dad had started crying, ' If _I_ had gone, your mother would still be here and I would be missing…But after they took her, I realized that they would do anything to get their hands on you, to break her, find out what she knows. So we had to move here and keep off the grid for a while until you started school.' He let out a little, half-hearted laugh, 'according to the CIA, we're both missing, they think the people who took your mother have us too!'

'So…'I said, eager to change the subject, 'Can I open my presents yet?'

**Watcha think? The flashback isn't finished yet, I was gonna put more in this chapter, but this bit was longer than I expected! Nice semi-long chapter for you! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Flashback Part 2

**Here's chapter three, hope you like it! And by the way, we're still in flashback!**

Chapter 3 (CPOV)

We were just sitting down at the table to eat my special birthday dinner (we were having McDonalds and ice cream like we had every year) when someone knocked at the door.

'Oh, Matt,' a strangely familiar voice sang through the door, 'We know you're in here!'

Dad just looked at me, shocked and confused, grabbed my sholders as if my life depended on it, but what I didn't know then, it kind of did, and ordered, 'Right Cammie, I need you to hide in the bathroom, make sure nobody can see you. When they leave I want you to pack up as much as you can; clothes, money…' I shot him a very confused look, 'take my wallet…I don't think I'll be needing it anymore…' the bangs on the door were getting louder.

'Oh, Maaaaatt!' She sang again, this time sounding a bit agitated.

'I need you to leave as soon as possible, get the next train to Roseville, Virginia and walk to the Gallagher academy. Don't get any taxis of anything, you'll have to walk, and when you get there ask to see Headmistress Cameron. Say it's an emergency…'

'Cammie Dear?' The woman on the other side of the door asked, doubting if we were in the house.

'Try not to tell anyone your name Cammie…and just remember…I love you Cammie, and be careful.'

BANG, the door had been taken of it's hinges.

'Now GO Cammie, HIDE.'

I ran as fast as I could, without making a sound. I could just hear their voices from the bathroom.

'Well Mathew, Long time no see, how's my goddaughter doing? It is her birthday isn't it?'

'Cammie's gone, Catherine, she left weeks ago.'

'Now I hardly believe that Mathew, I mean why have you got two McDonalds meals, they are Cammie's favourite, aren't they?'

'No, I knew you would come, so I got you some food…just to be hospitable.' Even though I couldn't see him, I knew he was smirking…typical Dad, always making light of a situation.

'Look Matt, you either tell us where Cammie is or your wife dies.'

'WAIT, Rachel's still alive?' He sounded just as shocked as I was.

'Are you talking or not? WHERE IS CAMMIE?'

He just stayed silent

'Fine then…SHOOT!'

There were five shots fired (I know, I counted) and then I heard the noise of a corpse being dragged across the floor. I opened the door just a crack so I could see the last of my father before he bled to death. They were taking his corpse, probably to freak mum out. Maybe Catherine thought if they showed her Dad's body, she will make her break, and tell her everything. I guess she might, everyone has their breaking point.

As soon as I hear them all leave, I got out of the bathroom and did exactly as dad told me to do. I grabbed my suitcase and filled it up with my clothes and my new birthday presents. I was on my way out and I grabbed my dad's wallet from the counter and picked up the picture next to it. It was a picture of all of us in front of Sleeping Beauty's castle in Disneyland together when I was seven. Our last family holiday together. I stuffed it in my suitcase and made my way out of the door.

I tried not to notice the blood marks on the floor or how there were several broken pieces of glass on the couch, or even the muddy footprints on our semi-new carpet, I just left, avoiding the main road and walked to the train station.

* * *

'One ticket to Roseville, Virginia please.' I asked the man at the ticket booth.

'Aren't you a little small to be travelling on your own, young lady?'

'No,' I said smoothly, 'I lost my mum and dad, they said if I got lost, go back to Roseville.' I let out a little half-hearted smile at my lie. It had been so smooth. _If only that's what actually happened_ I thought…

'Okay,' he said while handing me a ticket with a sympathetic smile on his face, 'Five dollars please.'

I reached into my suitcase and pulled a fifty dollar note, 'you can keep the change, just if anyone asks if I've been here, you never saw me…' he shot me a semi-confused look but slowly nodded his head…

'I hope you have a nice journey miss'

* * *

The train journey was about five hours long, so I got some sleep, I dreamt about the time me, mum and dad went to Greece when I was 6 and we went on the yacht, we were going so fast down the river and I had my arms stretched out, standing at the front of the boat. It felt amazing, like I was flying.

'CAMMIE!' dad shouted, 'GET DOWN FROM THERE, YOU COULD GET HURT!' he looked so panicked, but I never noticed why until then, we were being chased down the river. There were five men on the boat and…Catherine, the woman who killed my father. She was my godmother, how could she do something like that.

The people on the boat started shooting.

'CAMMIE! GET DOWN!' dad shouted

BANG!

* * *

The train had stopped violently and jerked me awake, we were at Roseville station, I was almost home. I got off the train, took two lefts and one right before making my way out of the station.

I always knew Roseville was a picturesque town, I thought it would be beautiful, but my imagination was paled by the…cleanliness of the town.

There were long lines of big semi-detached houses with perfectly manicured lawns and white picket fences. it didn't feel like a town, it felt like I was in some kind of TV show, like people were watching me, but then I realized some _was_ watching me, but not in any cool covert sense, he was just staring…at me.

He had short brown hair and hazel eyes and this arrogant smirk on his face, as if he already knew who I was…

'Hey,' he said, walking up to me, 'you must be new here?'

'Yeah, I need to go to the Gallagher academy; do you know where it is?' he seemed a bit disappointed when I said the Gallagher academy. Judging from his age, I think he was starting the local high school in September, and thought I would be going there too! I know, how sweet!

'yeah, the Gallagher academy is just down that road, the students don't come back for another few months so maybe you could visit me soon…I'm Dillan by the way, what's your name?' my name…dad said not to tell anyone my name…

'Catherine,' I don't know why I said it, I hated myself for saying that I shared the name of the person who killed my father and kidnapped my mother, but, I'd already said it now and I couldn't take it back, 'My name's Catherine…I've really got to go now, my mum's waiting for me' I gestured in a general direction, 'goodbye Dillan.'

'Bye Catherine'

* * *

I walked down what I guessed was highway 10, in the direction Dillon pointed, and eventually a huge mansion appeared from behind the trees.

It was beautiful, unforgettable. Even someone born without spy genetics couldn't forget the beauty of this building. It looked hundreds of years old and the walls were covered in ivory, growing in just the right places. There were five floors and a balcony at the very top. There was a huge lake. Complete with ducks, a lily pad and lush green grass surrounding the lake and the mansion, the deep blue of the water, clashing with the emerald green of the grass.

I walked down the mile long driveway, it looked as harmless as Dorothy's yellow brick road to the naked eye, but on closer inspection I found 724 perfectly positioned heat sensors, 2546 security cameras and I swear there was even a section that could swallow up a lorry whole!

As I approached the gates, I saw a small building that had enough space for about two fully grown men and it had a small window with little holes to let noise through, I was inspecting the building as a large, burly man with a mouthful of bubble gum walked over to the window.

'Excuse me,' I said rather shyly, 'I need to see headmistress Cameron. It's and emergency.'

'Sorry Miss, but unless you can show me some form of identity, I can't let you in.' the man said, in a matter-of-factly tone.

I decided to take my chances with this man, he didn't look like one of the bad guys, in fact, I kind of recognised him from somewhere, 'My name is Cameron Ann Morgan…' I said boldly as the man behind the window's mouth dropped open and his bubble gum fell out of his mouth, 'and I need to see headmistress Cameron.'

'R-r-r-right this w-way Ms M-Morgan' he stuttered as he walked out of the building, opened the gates and walked into the mansion with me.

* * *

The mansion was even more beautiful inside, it looked like the kind of place a girl could spend hours hiding in (If you couldn't tell, I LOVE hiding!). There were large, sticky-outy windows and burgundy curtains that looked like a perfect place to stay if you wanted to read in peace. We passed a huge library that had a large open fireplace on the central wall, it was a majestic old fireplace, probably about as old as the school.

And then we walked up a huge staircase that kind of reminded me of the grand staircase from the movie titanic. We turned left into a corridor that was full of displays with names like; _the history of the gasmask _or_ how to make invisible ink_. At the end on the corridor was a case with a large shiny sword encased inside. I knew at once, most of the staff here would risk their lives to keep that sword locked up where it belongs. On the bottom of the sword was a crest I could of sworn I had seen before, it looked so familiar I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

The man knocked on the door next to me, 'Ms Cameron, I need to speak with you-'

'-I'M BUSY' she shouted, the man seemed to recoil at her shriek, but that voice sounded extremely familiar

'Ms Cameron, _it's urgent_.'

'Fine, but be quick, I'm really close to something.' I heard someone get out of a chair and the door swung open.

'What is I- CAMMIE?' she said as she looked at me, she had beautiful, light brown hair and blue eyes, she bore a slight resemblance of me…

'Aunt Abby?'

**Kinda cliffy huh? ALOT longer too! i might do one more SHORT chapter in flashback or not, i need you guys to tell me, should i fill you in on what happened to Cammie some more or carry on with the story?**

**Hope you liked it**

**xxx**


	4. Flashback Part 3 and The Meeting

**Thanks sooooo much for all of your reviews and I've decided that half of this chapter will be flashback, and the other half will be the rest of the story! So….Here's chapter 4**

Chapter 4 (CPOV)

_'What is I- CAMMIE?' she said as she looked at me, she had beautiful, light brown hair and blue eyes, she bore a slight resemblance of me…_

_'Aunt Abby?'_

* * *

'Is that really you squirt?'

'Yeah Abby, It's me…' I let out a little smile.

'What about your dad, where is he?'

'He's dead…'I said softly, tears brimming up in my eyes, 'they killed him, THEY KILLED HIM!' I said, shouting now, tears rolling down my face, 'I COULD OF STOPPED THEM, BUT THEY KILLED HIM!' Abby came closer to me and gave me a hug.

'It doesn't matter squirt, as long as your alive-'

'THEY KILLED HIM YESTERDAY!' my aunt looked shocked, 'ON MY BIRTHDAY!' I started to calm down a little, 'Catherine killed him…_he trusted her, and she killed him!'__** (A/N harry potter quotation, tee hee hee)**_

Abby looked me square in the eyes, 'look Cammie,' she said, softly, but firm, 'you're safe now, that's all that matters' a small crowd had grown around us, but we didn't care, 'I thought you were dead, I thought you were all dead…your mum…your dad _and _you. I cried myself to sleep every night. The only thing keeping me alive is knowing that one day you might come back to me…and now…you have.' She grinned, a very teary grin, 'you've been missing for five years…I missed you so much squirt.'

I smiled a bit, 'I missed you too, Abby'

'Now Cammie,' Abby demanded, ' you've got _a lot _to tell me…'

* * *

She led me into the room that she had emerged from at the end of the hall and she told me to sit down. It was her office, except it didn't look like an office, I mean sure there was a desk and a computer, complete with a 'swirly chair', but it wasn't an ordinary office. There was a large couch-bed and a cluttered book case. There was even a kitchenette! The whole room was a MESS. There were clothes everywhere and papers were scattered all over her desk. It looked like she had barely stepped foot out of this room in the past five years, as if she had been on some crazy, scavenger hunt, _what is she hunting for? _I thought, and then I realized, she was looking for _us_. The papers on her desk were of our house in DC, before mum went missing, then of the inside of our house, presumably after me and dad left. There was another picture of us in Alaska when I was 9 and the latest one was of our house, taken just hours after I left. The carpet was stained with blood and the house was a mess. Someone had been into the house after I left. I was glad that I left when I did, otherwise I'd be dead too.

'So squirt, what happened when you left?' I told her everything, I swear. I told her about when we moved to Alaska after mum went missing, our two month holiday to china., when we moved back to DC and even what dad got me for my birthday. Occasionally Abby nodded her head or let out a little giggle or even cried a little but I think she cried the most when I told her about how he died and how I got here, she also seemed a bit concerned when I told her about Dillan, 'Cammie, you can never see that young man again,' I was genuinely confused when she said this, and I knew she could see I was confused too, 'he might be one of the bad guys your dad was on about cam, and even if he isn't, we can't take the risk…and in this business, there aren't many people you can trust. Okay?' I nodded my head, 'you'll be in room 264, sharing with Rebecca Baxter and Elizabeth Sutton, but they won't be here for another month so just make yourself at home squirt.' She smiled as she ushered me out of her office and left me to find my own way around the mansion.

* * *

Number of secret passageways I found before the students came back to school: 19

Number of times Aunt Abby just randomly ran up to me and gave me a hug: 174

Number of staff that came up to me and just stared: 32

Number of times I wished that the aforementioned staff would leave me alone: 32

Number of times I wanted to cry: 4639

Number of times I changed my mind: 4639

* * *

The first semester at my school was a bit awkward, people kept staring at me like I was supposed to be dead or something and random people from the maintenance department saying how terrible it was that my dad had died, but eventually things subsided and everyone got used to me being there. My two roommates, Bex and Liz, became my best friends and I absolutely loved it there…but as usual things changed…

()()()

I was almost at the train station, I would have to hurry if I was going to get there in time; the note said meet me at the train station at eight o'clock _sharp_ or don't bother coming. It was 7:59, I was going to have to sprint to get there on time, but the weight of my rucksack on my back was weighing me down and I was so tired, but I somehow found the energy to get there just on time.

'You're fifteen seconds late, Ms Morgan'

'I'm sorry but…Who are you?' I couldn't see him properly because of the lack of lighting, we were both hiding in the shadows and I could tell he was like me, a chameleon, a pavement artist, call it what you will but all I cared about at the moment was that he had information on the whereabouts of my mother, 'WHO ARE YOU?!'

'I thought you'd recognise your own uncle, Cameron,' he paused and smirked a little, 'I'm William Barton, the director of the CIA.' Oh My Gosh! I had met the DIRECTOR OF THE CIA! And to make it even better, HE WAS MY UNCLE! 'Cameron, I can't stay for long, people will wonder where I am, take this and go to the safe house previously owned be the late Joe Solomon, Don't stay there longer than a week, I want you to keep this note safe,' he handed me a scrolled up note, stuck together with one of those old-fashioned wax seals, 'don't open it until you're at the cabin. Good luck Ms Morgan…And Be careful' he turned around and walked away, I lost sight of him within a few seconds and I couldn't help but think; _he's good!_ As I boarded on the train that would take me to Joe Solomon's cabin…

**So…was it Goode? I'm gonna write a MUCH longer chapter next, I just needed to get this one over and done with, sorry for it taking so long, to be honest, I don't really like this one much, but I promise the next chapter will be AMAZING! I have major plan, I'm sure you'll all LOVE IT!**

**Please review!**

**xxx**


	5. The Raid

**I hope you like this chapter, hopefully it should be really long (I'm just writing as I go, so so far I only have an idea of what I'm gonna write, but I won't stop writing until I think I've wrote enough!) I have an AMAZING storyline planned out for the next few chapters and I'm sure you'll all like it!**

Chapter 5 (ZPOV)

_Cammie left…_I couldn't stop thinking about it, _how can I tell Joe? _**(A/N Mr Solomon woke up after two weeks, not six months in this version, but everyone still thinks he's dead) **Then it dawned on me _HOW DO I TELL HEADMISTRESS CAMERON? I could let Joe tell her…no, she'll kill him, I have to tell her, she can't kill me…well, until she hacks into the CIA and changes the laws on teachers killing their pupils…I'll tell Joe and ask him what to do._

'SHE DID WHAT?!' Joe was screaming at me, 'YOU JUST…LET HER GO?! HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO IRRESPONSIBLE LIKE THAT ZACHARY!' ooh, full name territory, he was_ really _angry. He had reason to, before Cammie and her father went missing, Joe promised Matthew to take care of Cammie if anything ever happened to him so of course he'd be fuming after I told him I just _let _Cammie leave, 'WE NEED TO TELL ABBY!' he grabbed onto the tip of my ear and pulled really hard. I know I was supposed to be really tough and everything but I whimpered, it _really _hurt. He dragged me into Headmistress Cameron's Office and she looked quite shocked at our unannounced arrival. 'Zachary, would you mind telling Miss Cameron over here what you just did.'

'Well,' I gulped, 'Cammie left,' Headmistress Cameron Gasped, 'And I let her leave.'

* * *

For the next month or so, the school was in a state of organised chaos, the seventh graders were sent out every day doing a textbook search of Roseville, making sure they didn't miss a thing. The eighth graders searched the mansion, trying to find out how the person who left Cammie the note got in. the sophomores were monitoring CCTV basically everywhere within a ten mile radius, juniors were helping madam Dabney, Mr Moskowitz and Dr Fibbs and I helped the seniors in sublevel one try to pinpoint her location on the map.

I was starting to get bored, we had made _no _leads, nothing, Cammie had just disappeared, I knew we would never be able to find her, but did anyone listen? Of course not.

So anyway, I was really bored and I was just sat staring out of a window in one of Cammie's favourite hiding places when I heard the shrill of sirens scream through my ear, breaking the deadly scilence.

CODE RED! CODE RED! CODE RED!

_Things are about to get interesting _I thought.

* * *

(DeeDeePOV)

_Ugh, I have soooo much homework!_ I thought, _maybe josh can help, he's smart?_ So I went over to Josh's house, I just walked in, I wasn't used to knocking, nothing bad happens in Roseville anyway, so who cares if you leave the door unlocked? I walked into the house, _something is seriously wrong _I thought. The whole house was a mess! There was glass everywhere, photographs smashed and the sofa was ripped to pieces, fluff peeping out of the rips in the couch. I was starting to freak out, 'JOSH?!' I was scared, 'JOSH?!' I ran up to his room, 'JOSH, ARE YOU THERE?!' it was getting messier the further upstairs I got, 'JOSH! WHERE ARE YOU?' I opened his door, he wasn't there. There was blood all over the walls, basically everything in his room had been overturned, like someone was looking for something, I wondered if they had took anything, I surveyed the room, the only thing I could see that was missing was the box of letters Cammie sent him when he dated her in our sophomore year. Who would want to take a couple of _love letters?_ I looked around some more, basically _everything to do with Cammie was gone, _that was very odd. I collapsed on his bed. There was a piece of paper digging into my back. I picked it up and it had my name scrawled across it, I unfolded it and started to read;

_Dear Dee Dee,_

_I'm sure you're wondering what happened here, well, it's quite simple really. We took Josh (obviously) and you're probably wondering why. He was Cameron Morgan's first boyfriend, he will be very useful. You're probably still very confused so I'll start at the beginning._

_The Gallagher Academy isn't a school for stuck-up snobs (I'd know, I went there), it's a school for spies. Cameron Morgan is the daughter of the CIA's best operatives, well she WAS the daughter of the CIA's best operatives, until we killed them. They were too much of a threat to us. But now we need Cammie, she knows something we need a lot, you get Cammie to the gazebo at ten o'clock, and you get your precious Josh back, so I suggest you make your way to the Gallagher Academy pronto of you'll never see Josh again._

_Lots of Love,_

_Catherine Goode_

_Xxx_

_Ps if you go to visit Cammie and show her my note, don't drink any of the tea they give you. Trust me._

Oh My Gosh. So much stuff made sence now, why Cammie was such a good liar, why she _needed _to lie, the late night 'parties' we had witnesses over the years, exept they weren't parties, they might have been security infractions or something. I needed to see Cammie straight away, I needed to talk to her, ask her what this was all about, so I made my way to the Gallagher Academy, Catherine's note in hand.

I walked down highway 10 and approached the building next to the gate and coughed slightly, to let the person inside know I was there. He approached the window so he could see me properly.

'Hello miss,' the man behind the window said, 'what do you want?'

'I need to see Cammie,' I smiled sweetly at the man, 'it's urgent.'

He just nodded gently and pushed a small silver button at the side of the window. 'you'll have to wait a while, please, take a seat,' he gestured towards the bench next to the building, there was some kind of screeching noise coming from the mansion, I squirmed, it wasn't very pleasant, he could tell I didn't like it, 'band recital, they're not very good,' he smirked.

'You don't say.' I replied, smiling back.

**Sorry I didn't write yesterday, I had sooooooooo much homework then we redecorated my room but I swear, I spent every spare minute I had writing this.**

**xxx**


	6. WHERE'S ZACH!

**Hey guys, sorry for the hugeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee wait, I've had sooooooooo much homework and I'm so sorry, but I don't think I'll be able to upload a chapter tomorrow because I'm staying at school until like eight o'clock (it's open evening) but thanks for all the lovely reviews and I hope you like this chapter!**

Chapter 6 (DeeDeePov)

Those awful screeching finally ended and the guard opened the gate, 'off you go miss, the headmistress will be waiting at the door' he waved me goodbye as I made my way towards the mansion. I must have been the only person who had stepped foot beyond the walls of Gallagher. I pushed the doors open and I got a rush of confidence, as if the door had lots of very tiny needles that penetrated my skin as I pushed the door open and injected me with confidence.

'Well DeeDee, this is very unexpected, I'm headmistress Cameron, Cammie's Aunt,' She looked absolutely beautiful, just like a brunette version of Cammie, 'so, DeeDee, What do you want.'

'Well, first off, headmistress Cameron…' my confidence started to fade, 'I-I-I know what this school is,' if she was shocked, she didn't show it. _She must be an amazing spy, '_It's a school for spies, isn't it?' she slowly nodded her head, '_where's Cammie?!_ I NEED to see her!' The headmistress had just a glimmer of sadness on her face as she replied.

'Cammie left, DeeDee. She went looking for her mother.' People started to gather around Cammie's aunt…

'Zach?' I asked, 'Can I see Zach? Or has he left too?'

'Zachary should be here any minute, just wait here for a while.' She gestured towards yet another bench that I would have to wait on as she pulled a compact mirror from her pocket and flipped it open. Everyone stared at her, in disbelief, 'well, she knows what the school is,' she said with a shrug, 'may as well stop trying to disguise it…' she pressed her index finger on the mirror and the who room started to spin-quite literally-as the whole school changed into something completely different. So _this _is what a spy school looks like, I thought.

They all started to walk away, one by one until three girls were left, they looked about Cammie's age. One was very small and skinny with extremely blonde hair and represented a pixie with twinkling blue eyes. The next girl was very exotic. She had caramel toned skin, dark brown eyes and beautiful brown hair. And the last one I recognised. She was Macey McHenry. She looked even more beautiful in real life. Her sleek, midnight black hair, flowing down her chest like a deep, black waterfall. Her eyes were even bluer than mine or josh's, reminding me of when I was in primary school using block coloured paints (yes her eyes WERE really that blue) and her figure reminded me of one of a supermodel's. But there was something wrong with them; they all looked tired, stressed and overworked. They were all so sad; I knew they must've been Cammie's friends; they looked as if they haven't slept for more than two hours in the past week…

'You guys should really get some rest, you look shattered!' **(A/N English slang for ****_really really _****tired) **I offered

'Yeah, we know, we've just all had trouble sleeping since Cammie left,' the pixyish girl said, I was trying to remember her name, I _did _know it, I just couldn't remember it, but the brunette seemed to notice.

'Oh my, where _are _our manners? Dee Dee, I'm Rebecca, but call me Bex or I will kill you in your sleep, this,' she gestured to Macey, 'is Macey…but you probably know that already, don't you,' I nodded my head, 'and this,' she said, turning to the smallest girl, 'is Liz' she smiled very sweetly, and I really would of loved to chat, I really would've, but I needed to see Zach.

'Will Zach be here soon?' I asked

'He should be…'Liz said, she seemed to ponder whether to say something or not before adding, '…he's just not been the same since Cammie left…' I wanted to know what Liz was going to say before we were interrupted (very rudely) by just the person I wanted to see.

'I heard you girls were talking about me,' and despite everything, he smirked, then looked directly at me, 'hey DeeDee, how's Jimmy?' he teased.

'It's Josh,' I smiled sweetly, trying to not look irritated, but then my eyes started to water 'he's…gone, she took him. She left me this note,' I got the note out of my pocket and passed it to him, 'I thought you'd want to see it.' He started reading the note, looking very angry, scared and almost near tears, 'what's wrong Zach?'

'We need to see the headmistress…NOW!'

**I hope you liked it :)**

**Please review; I'd love some ideas for the story. I do have the main plotline, but for some little bits in the middle too! **

**xxx**


	7. The Cabin

**I really hope you like this chapter, it took me forever to write and I'm soooooo sorry that I haven't updated in about a week but I've been really busy, so anyway, here's chapter 7…**

Chapter 7 (CPOV)

The trip to the cabin didn't take very long; it was only half an hour away from Roseville-too close if you ask me- but after 20 minutes on the train, I got off and started walking towards the cabin.

There was a very long road, it would of took me about half an hour to walk, but being the mad-woman I am, I decided to run (a choice I seriously regretted afterwards). I could feel the wind blowing past my face, making my hair fly from my head at a very odd, 90 degree angle. I kept getting faster and faster, just putting one foot in front of the other. My rucksack pounding against my back every time my feet hit the floor. It only took me five minutes to get to the little opening in a large patch of dense, green trees.

My legs ached after running several miles in a matter of minutes, but I couldn't rest yet. I had to get into the safety of the cabin first. I started walking down, there was a very steep hill, covered in brambles, leaves, twigs and a few patches of bird-droppings under huge trees that even I couldn't climb (well, I probably could, but Liz couldn't, just trying to set the atmosphere).

After another ten minutes of plodding through this 'forest' I was seriously regretting not wearing my walking boots (I was wearing my purple converse, they had been ripped to shreds by the brambles and were giving me really bad blisters) and some sensible pants, but instead, they were tucked up inside my rucksack and I couldn't swap them until I got through all the trees.

I suddenly stopped; I saw some movement in the trees. I decided to walk closer, hiding behind trees (_really covert, _I know) and I realized it was just a camera. I had been on full alert ever since I left school and to be honest, I was kind of glad to be exposed to _real_ spy stuff again, even if I had only left a few hours ago. I started to notice all the cameras and heat sensors and trip wires as I approached the cabin, I dodged them all quickly and after _another _ten minutes walking, I had made it to a large clearing without setting off a single alarm.

I pushed back the last tree branch, exposing me to so much light, I actually squinted until they adjusted to the sun's glare. There was a large clearing in front of me, and in the middle of the clearing was a really small house, barley big enough to house three adults. It was a very cute cabin; it looked like it had been made by hand. Logs had been placed one on top of each other and sealed with a kind of goop which I later found out, was like…completely weapon-proof. It could even survive being hit directly by a nuclear missile. In front of the cabin was a dusty walkway that led up to a small pier **(I'm not sure what it's actually called) **made out of, yep, you've guessed it, wood. It hung about a meter higher than the lake underneath it. It was a beautiful lake, and it reminded me of the lake at the Gallagher academy, a small tear rolled down my cheek as I realized I would never go back there…ever. The lake was a deep, sapphire blue. The water was soooooo still, except from a small ripple that came from a small duckling in the middle of the lake. The clearing was really empty, no sign of any life other than me and the duckling, then I realized why. I sensed some movement behind me and turned around slowly. There was a large laser-like gun aimed at the duckling and it shot some kind of energy beam **(I know that kind of technology is only in its prototype stages…still, just use your imagination) **at the duckling and it set on fire and burnt to ashes in a matter of milliseconds, it almost made me cry some more, but I got myself together and slowly made my way towards the door of the cabin, avoiding as many of those evil-looking weapons as possible.

I got up to the door and there was a code next to the handle. I thought _how can I do this, I don't even know the combination to the door, _but then I remembered, it was Mr Solomon's safe house, it's going to be something important to him, so I punched in the date that me and Dad left and went 'missing'. Amazingly, it was right and the door just popped open.

You would've thought that inside the cabin, it would look kind of like sub-level one – straight out of the future – but it didn't. it was very _rustic_. There were wooden log walls, wooden wardrobes, wooden tables, basically wooden _everything_. There was also a small fireplace with pictures of me, my dad and mum. Several of them had Mr Solomon in too, but none had me in with him. I realized just how much he must miss my parents, _they must've been very close, _I thought.

I took another step in my torn converse as a sharp pain shot through my ankle. I swiftly made my way to the bedroom, sat on a bed and basically ripped my shoes off. My feet were bright red and covered in blisters, but there wasn't really anything I could do, so I opened my rucksack and got my nice, woolly socks out and put them on. I started to unpack my things, only the basics though because I knew I wouldn't be staying there long. After I had finished unpacking, I grabbed the note the director gave me, ran to the kitchen (or as fast as I _could _run in my very slippery socks and swollen feet) and made myself a cup of tea. I sat down at the kitchen table with my 'Cuppa' as Bex calls it, ripped open the note and started to read.

* * *

(BEXPOV)

We were walking hastily to Headmistress Cameron's office (well, when I say walking, I mean practically sprinting) and halted to a stop.

'Come in.' Headmistress Cameron said, sighing a little. We walked through the door and Liz started to jabber to Miss Cameron almost immediately.

'HEADMISTRESSCAMERON, HEADMISTRESSCAMERON. JOSHHASBEENTAKENANDDEEDEEISH ERE ANDTHEYDONTKNOWCAMMIEIS MISSINGANDTHEYLEFTHERANOTEAN D I'MALITTLEBITSCAREDANDIHAVE ALREADYSCANNEDTHEPAPERANDITH ASNO DNAONORANYTHINGANDIWAN TCAMMIEBACKREALLYBAD!' Liz talked nonstop, not even stopping to take a breath; I doubt anyone could understand what she was saying.

'Whoa Lizzie, slow down a little bit,' I said, it kind of felt like I was in slow-motion after how fast Liz was talking.

'CATHERINE HAS JOSH!' Liz managed to get out before she collapsed from lack of oxygen. Me and Mr Solomon lifted Liz onto the couch while headmistress Cameron started _interrogating_ Zach.

'Do they know that Cammie's go-'

'-No, they still think she's here Miss Cameron' Zach interrupted

'What about Josh?' Abby asked frantically

'He's gone, Catherine has her…'

'How do you know this?'

Zach let DeeDee reply this time, she didn't really tell us what happened, just that she went to Josh's house and found the note on his bed.

'Well,' DeeDee stammered, 'I went to Josh's house so he could help me with my homework and I opened the door and the house was a mess. I went upstairs and Josh's room had literally been turned upside down. There was nothing missing except Josh and his old stuff from Cammie,' Abby looked a bit…scared…Abigail Cameron was _scared_. I started to get really freaked out, 'I sat on his bed,' DeeDee continued, 'And found this.' She pulled the note out of her pocket and showed it to Headmistress Cameron. Abby started to read it and looked shocked. She gave it back to DeeDee as a small tear escaped her eye.

'Thank you for showing me this, and DeeDee,' she looked directly at DeeDee, tears still falling down her face, 'I want you to attend the Gallagher Academy,' we all gasped, 'you'll be sleeping in Cammie's bed...I'm sure we won't find her anytime soon so you shall be staying here for a while. You have three hours to pack your things from your house and say your good-byes to your friends. Take Rebecca, Elizabeth, Macey and Zach with you.' We all scowled, we didn't want to go back into town so we could see Josh's friends, they hated us _Gallagher girls, _I wished killing civilians was allowed, 'oh and Rebecca, dear,' Miss Cameron added, 'try not to kill any of Josh's friends while you're out, no matter how much you hate them.' It still confuses me to this day by how she knows exactly what I'm thinking.

'Well…' I said, 'let's just get this over and done with then…' I really couldn't be bothered staying outside of the mansion any longer than I wanted to so I gestured to the exit and started to walk, hoping everyone would follow, and as usual, they did.

**Did you like it? I was gonna write more but then I thought that you've been waiting long enough. Again, I'm soooo sorry for the really long wait; I hope you can forgive me :)**

**I should be able to update, again, please review; I'd love some extra ideas for the plotline. As I said, I'm making it up as I go along, so I'd love ideas and constructive criticism.**

**PS. The Cammie POV and Bex POV are in different times. When Cammie's talking, it's the day she left Gallagher, but when Bex is talking, it's about a month after Cammie left (I will make them in the same time soon, I promise) and school's about to finish in Bex POV.**

**Hope you liked it,**

**oxoxGallagherGirloxox**

**xxx**


	8. Leaving

**I can't believe I have over 1000 views! Well… I hope you like it, here's chapter eight!**

Chapter 8 (BexPOV)

Me and Zach went with DeeDee to her house to 'help' her pack her things while Macey took it as an opportunity to go shopping with Liz.

Me and Zach probably looked bored out of our minds, but DeeDee has that irritating, ever-present, sweet smile plastered on her face. Believe it or not, I thought it was actually more irritating than Zach's smirk!

DeeDee's house was actually the largest house in Roseville (except the Gallagher Academy of course) it was GINORMOUS! There were three high-ceiling storeys and probably about 7 rooms per floor. There was a large balcony surrounding the top floor and the roof was flat with a wall around it that probably reached up to chest height on an average person. And I would totally bet my whole life savings (which is £1972 and $934) that there was a pink coffee table with matching pink chairs and a sun lounger on the roof too. The house was engulfed by lush green grass that could only be compared to the manicured grounds of the mansion. I knew Cammie would've loved to see this. I felt a small tear escape my eye. I hadn't thought of Cammie much since she left. It broke my heart to even think about the fact she left without taking any of us with her.

Zach saw me crying, he came over and gave me a hug, 'I miss her too Bex,' I felt wet on my shoulder and realized I wasn't the only one crying, 'I miss her too…' we pulled out of our hug and realized DeeDee was waiting at her door for us to follow.

'Coming now, DeeDee.' I called, as I wiped the tears from my face and headed towards the door.

* * *

We approached the doorway which DeeDee was eagerly waiting in.

'Sooooo,' I said, trying to break the silence, 'are you excited about going to school with us?'

'Yeah, I'm really excited,' she said with her irritating smile, 'I can't believe I'm sharing a room with you guys!' I thought about sharing a room with DeeDee, and shivered, it want a very nice thought. She must have noticed me shivering because the next thing she did was open the door and gesture us inside. The inside of her house was almost as majestic as the outside of her house. The rooms were ENORMOUS but they were extremely cluttered. There were books everywhere, paper and pens dotted around the room and even plates with leftover day-old food on. She must've seen me shrivel my nose because she blushed and said, 'yeah, we don't really like tidying up much…' she gestured upstairs, 'my rooms this way.' And she started to walk up the stairs.

It took us an hour to pack all of her stuff, which only left us with an hour to tell her parents and friends what she was doing. After a teary encounter with her parents (that lasted half an hour) we left to find Dillon and 'the gang' but first we had to meet up with Macey and Liz for reinforcements, just in case things got out of hand (I lose my temper very easily with Dillon, he's just so bloody annoying!)

We met with them outside McDonalds, it reminded me of Cammie; McDonalds was her favourite. I almost cried, but this time I held back the tears. Macey had hold of about ten bags from various designer shops and actually forced Liz to carry another five bags because she had hold of too many. You could see Liz was struggling with the bags, so I went over and took some of the bags off her.

'you know Macey, you should really stop trying to torture Liz like that, I mean look at her…she's bright red!' Macey just looked at Liz and let out a little _sorry _but I could tell she didn't really mean it. I was about to say so when Dillon and a band of boys turned the corner. They looked a bit shocked to see us, but that didn't stop Dillon from coming up to us with a look of pure evil and hatred in his eyes.

'What are you girlies doing outside on a day like this, it's much too cold for you to handle,' Dillon tried to sound fake sympathetic but really he just sounded like a strangled moose, 'you're not wearing your winter coats. Daddy must be disappointed.' He cocked an eyebrow as a few of the boys behind him sniggered. I really felt like punching him when DeeDee turned the corner (she'd been hiding behind the wall listening to Dillon as I thought, maybe this spy stuff won't be too hard for her). 'DeeDee?' Dillon seemed shocked, 'I thought you were out with Josh?'

'No Josh is…missing,' Dillon gasped, I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, but luckily only Liz, Macey and Zach heard. Dillon looked up and down DeeDee with elevator eyes and noticed she had a large suitcase filled to the brim.

'What are you doing with that suitcase DeeDee?' Dillon questioned, genuinely concerned for her.

'I-I-I'm going to t-the Gallagher A-ccademy-'

'-WHAT?' Dillon shouts.

'I'm going to the Gallagher academy,' he still looked shocked so she explained it for him, 'they're letting me have a scholarship after they found out what happened to josh, they thought I should stay with them…I came here to say goodbye.' She smiled sweetly at Dillon as a small tear rolled down her cheek.

'So, you're just leaving us to go to a school for stuck up brats?!' he asked angrily.

'No, I'm not 'just leaving' and they're actually really nice people once you get to know them-'

'And how long have you known them exactly? A little more than a day I bet.' DeeDee just met him with silence and he nodded his head in agreement, 'thought so.' _Ugh, I hate him so much, I'm gonna kill him!_ I stepped forward but Zach grabbed onto my arm and gave me a look like _don't, he's not worth it_, but I was still really angry.

'Good boy Zachy, keep that girl restrained,' I clenched my fists, 'she could do some serious damage with those nails and ruin an expensive manicure.' _That's it_ I thought. I broke out of Zach's death grip and punched Dillon square on the nose. I'm sure I broke it, it looked like that hurt…a lot.

'Bye Dillon.' DeeDee called as she followed Zach (who happened to be dragging be by the arm, but he was holding on tight, so I couldn't make him let go.

As soon as we got inside the mansion I was met with a familiar voice screaming my name, 'REBBECCA BAXTER, YOU COME HERE RIGHT NOW!' it was mum, she was really angry, she must've heard about me punching Dillon. I could've run away, but I didn't, enough people had already left so far this month. So I just walked up the Grand Stairs to the hall of history to accept my punishment.

**I hope you liked it! Bex finally got to punch Dillon, I know right! I just HAD to make her do it!**

**Please review, I'd love to hear your ideas!**

**Love,**

**oxoxGallagherGirloxox**

**xxx**


	9. Concussion?

**Hey guys, I can't believe it's my 9th chapter! This is more of a filler chapter but it's my biggest so far. I'm sorry for the huge wait, but it couldn't be helped. I hope you like it!**

Chapter 9 (LizPOV)

I followed Macey and Bex back to the mansion, my arms aching from holding Macey's shopping bags, but all I could think of was how much trouble Bex was in…I mean _she punched a civilian!_ I couldn't help but wonder what punishment she'll get. I was in a deep train of thought when we pushed open the doors to the mansion and heard a loud screech that sounded kind of like nails on a chalkboard, 'REBBECCA BAXTER, YOU COME HERE RIGHT NOW!' Bex seemed to hesitate before reluctantly making her way up the grand staircase and down the hall of history. Me, Macey, DeeDee and Zach followed her and saw a very angry looking woman standing at the end of the hall of history. She looked so much like Bex.

'Is that-'Macey hesitated

'-Bex's mum?' Zach finished for her. I was looking at her hard and figured out the odds in my head.

'Most defiantly,' I chanted, 'judging on her appearance, accent and gestures, I'd say that there was a 97 perc-'

'Liz!' Macey and Zach said in unison.

'What?' I asked innocently, they just sighed in reply and I re-entered my thoughts, I realized that if this woman was anything like Bex, then she'll most likely end up in the infirmary for a week with severe mental distress. I decided I had to do something so I looked around and found a slippery spot on the floor, a slightly unsteady bookshelf and a wall that hadn't been built properly and was very hollow. I shot Macey a look just before Bex was taken into the headmistress' office and she nodded in approval before I slightly sprinted forwards and slipped on the floor, hurtled into the bookshelf and was pushed back into the wall, banged my head and the wall collapsed. I managed a little 'Oopsie Daisy' before I fell unconscious.

* * *

I woke up to find Bex and her mother arguing outside the room I was sleeping in. Macey was asleep on the couch next to me while Zach was cuddled up next to her. They looked so cute. I couldn't help but notice just how much Zach had tried to fit in and make friends when he started here and how I think all of us (Minus DeeDee) would trust him with our lives.

Bex had walked in after she noticed I was awake and her mum walked off and she whispered in my ear, 'Thanks Liz, I'd probably be dead now if it wasn't for you.' She giggled a little bit and I started to get up. I felt a little sick, but I didn't really mind. 'The doctor said that you'll be groggy for the rest of the day, but nothing you can't handle,' she glanced at Macey and Zach, 'We should wake them up, school starts in an hour.' I just nodded as she filled up a jug of cold water from the tap and poured it on them. They woke up with a start.

'REBECCA BAXTER, YOU ARE LIKE SOOOOOOO DEAD!' Macey started chasing Bex round the room screaming at her about _soaking her clothes _and _ruining her hair_ while me and Zach just sat there laughing at how comical the situation was and I realized that it was the first time Zach had laughed since Cammie left. I just smiled even more and got up and told Macey, Bex and Zach that we should really leave and get ready for school.

I walked up to my room with Bex and Macey to find DeeDee collapsed, asleep, on Cammie's bed. She immediately shot up as soon a Bex closed the door and stared at me. She full on smiled as she ran up to me and pulled my into a very tight hug, I almost couldn't breathe, 'I'm soooo glad you're okay Liz!'

I immediately replied, 'I'm fine DeeDee, I just checked my trajectory before I fell and made sure I wasn't seriously injured, although I went off a bit, I didn't mean to stay out all night.' DeeDee just looked very confused, but I couldn't be bothered explaining, so I just sighed and walked into the bathroom, locking it after me and had a quick shower.

When I came out I saw Macey torturing Bex (well, when I say torturing, I mean constantly poking Bex in the eye with her eyeliner because she won't sit still) and DeeDee was looking through her suitcase choosing what to wear.

We all walked to the grand hall for breakfast and immediately every head in the room turned to face us and DeeDee. Miss Cameron took that opportunity to stand up at the podium and started to speak, but everyone's eyes stayed locked on DeeDee.

'now, as you know, I have made some very controversial decisions in the past,' she said as we started to walk to the junior table and sat down, 'and indeed most of you will agree with me when I say that we should allow people from non-spy families attend here,' she stared at me and Macey as most people in the room nodded, 'and I'm sure everyone knows what the circumstances are and I'm sure you'll all agree that it is for the best.' lots of people looks confused so the teachers did this weird kind of 'I'll explain later' glare back, 'so please try to help DeeDee fit in and be kind and helpful towards her,' we all thought the announcements were over, but she took another breath and started to speak some more, 'We would also like you to welcome Grace Baxter, she will be helping out all over the school,' Bex's mum walked into the grand hall and took a seat next to Madame Dabney, 'and I have one more announcement. Again, due to the terrible circumstances, we thought it would be a good idea to let a few more people join us for the rest of the semester,' the doors at the back flew open again and three figures started to walk our way, 'Please welcome back; Grant Newman, Jonas Anderson and Nicolas Cross.' Me, Macey and Bex just sat, bewildered as Zach ran up to the group of boys and gave them a group hug. Miss Cameron gave herself a small self-satisfied nod and went back to her seat. The rest of breakfast was a bit awkward, Bex and Grant were talking, so were me and Jonas and then there was an awkward four-way conversation with Zach, Macey, Nick and DeeDee. I kind of felt sorry for them. DeeDee and Macey didn't know Nick and Nick didn't know DeeDee and Macey. Nick didn't go on the exchange but apparently he is best friends with Zach so he would've been someone the circle wanted badly. I had kind of been listening into their conversation as people started to filter out. Classes were starting in ten minutes so after it was empty, we went up to Miss Cameron to get DeeDee, Jonas, Grant and Nick's timetable.

DeeDee got to take CoveOps with the sophomores because Miss Cameron thought it would be best if she started training for fieldwork as soon as possible. She also put DeeDee in our P&E. She was taking C&A, COW and Foreign Languages with the newbies, despite the fact that she could speak almost fluent French. Jonas had all the same classes as me and Grant and Nick had all the same classes as Zach. Just as we were about to leave Miss Cameron told us to wait outside and kept Macey behind.

When she came out she was practically glowing, 'What is it?' I asked curiously

'I'VE BEEN MOVED UP TO JUNIOR COVEOPS CLASS!' she practically screamed. Bex gave her a huge hug.

'That's AMAZING, Mace!'

'Well done Macey.' DeeDee praised, while smiling. We all stopped and stared at her, we almost forgot she was there, 'soooo…what have we got first?' she asked.

'CoveOps.' Bex replied.

* * *

(CPOV)

I tore the letter open and started to read;

_Dear Cameron,_

_I have received information from a triple operative that your mother is still alive and being held by the Circle of Cavan. She is rumoured to be held captive in a base in Boston. I'm sorry all I can give you is a rumour and a city name, but knowing you, you will do whatever it takes to find her. You are so much like your father, Cammie. That's why I'm letting you do this. Because if your father was still here, I know he would do the same. You mustn't tell anyone about this mission. There are double operatives all throughout the CIA so we can't target the circle with a full scale operation. You have to do this alone Cammie. I trust you to do this without getting killed, but the moment something fishy starts going on; I want you to contact the number on the bottom of my note. Be careful though, one slip-up and the whole mission could be compromised._

_Good luck Cameron_

_From,_

_Uncle Will_

Wow, I thought, that was a lot to take in. so all I had to do was find a secret base hidden in Boston somewhere and hope that my mum was hidden there. I had to do this alone. I felt really excited about this mission. I was going to find my mum! I immediately started setting up equipment, hacking into all of the cameras in Boston, intercepting all the emails going to Boston IP addresses. It was basic surveillance, but I didn't mind. Waiting is a key part of spy life. If you aren't willing to wait, then you'll never be a good spy. You'll be given easy missions and not stretched to your limits. It took me four months of waiting, yes you heard me, _four months!_ And trust me, that's a lot of waiting.

I was sat at the lake one day, doing some fishing when I got thirsty and went inside for lemonade. I checked the computer, like usual, when I saw a strange email it said.

_Hey, Catherine. I heard the Morgan girl left Gallagher months ago; she must be up to something. Imagine what she could've found out about us. She might have found out where all our bases are or something, just imagine…that girl is bad news, we should've killed her while we had the chance. I mean come on; we had the rally in Boston, that night in DC, blackthorne. Why didn't we just kill her? She's much more trouble than she's worth. I think next time we see her, we shouldn't hesitate...just BAM and she's dead. We have the Roseville base and the base in Rome looking for her, it's our main priority; we're just waiting for your orders._

_-Steve_

I was shocked by my find and decided to monitor the email address closely, about an hour later I found a reply from Catherine;

_Steve, Steve, Steve, were not going to just KILL the girl, we need her. Honestly, I thought you'd know better. We need to know those names, you know that. No, we need to find her. Double the search parties in Roseville but try not to raise suspicion, always keep a grab team available no matter what time and notify me of any leads. I can't wait to see my goddaughter._

_-Catherine_

I'd only just realized that it was Catherine as in _my _Catherine, but I decided that I needed to be extremely careful. The next day I got another email.

_Catherine, I believe we have a lead. We saw some footage of the girl getting onto a train and we believe she is staying in the late Joseph Solomon's safe house. I'm afraid it would take at least a month to break through the security, but we'll try our best._

_-Steve_

Almost immediately there was a reply from Catherine.

_I need you to surround the forest as soon as possible, she might leave soon. Assemble a large group of people, make their uniforms unique, Cammie can blend into anything, she's amazing at hiding. Tell me how long it will take._

_-Catherine_

The last email I could get was one not even a sentence.

_Two hours_

Great, I thought, two hours to leave here. I started packing immediately when I saw a silent alarm had been tripped. I looked outside and saw movement in the trees. They were too close so I knew I couldn't run. I had to hide.

**Sooooo, did you like it? I think this chapter is my favourite so far! I'm really happy! Over 2000 words! I might do shout-outs next chapter and a little hint; I have something HUGE planned for the next few chapters!**

**PLEASEEEE REVIEW!**

**Love,**

**oxoxGallagherGirloxox**

**xxx**


	10. The night it CLICKED

**Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter! I think it's even bigger than the last one! Anyway, SHOUTOUTS!**

**Goode-Lover: I know! It's really exiting! Also, only a few people like Cammie, Mr Solomon, Abby and Zach know that Catherine is Cammie's godmother and yes, it is also Zach's mum.**

**xXxGGirlxXx: whoop Liz! Thanks soooooo much for reviewing!**

**Zach-Goode' : here's your update, as promised :)**

**Lipglossgirl1: just did xxx**

**Anyway, without further ado, here's chapter 10!**

Chapter 10 (BexPOV)

However it pains me to say this, DeeDee was good. Like _really _good, like Goode good. It was kind of freaky. After three months she was fluent in ten out of the fourteen languages we teach. She was sophomore level at P&E and almost caught up with the junior CoveOps class. She'd basically caught up in everything except foreign languages and COW. It was scary. And she'd mostly been accepted by everyone. She was just one of our sisters now, we all trusted her with our lives, even if we'd only known each other for a few months. She was one of _us._

Liz was helping her with her chemistry homework the night that it _clicked_.

'I wish Cammie was here,' Macey sighed, 'then she could tell us where she was hiding.'

'That is physically impossible,' Liz chanted, 'if she was here, there would be no reason for her to tell us where sh-'

'-Liz!' Me, Macey and DeeDee shouted in unison, which caused us to collapse into a giggling fit, which turned into a pillow fight and basically coating the whole room in feathers from the pillows which just made us giggle even more.

'Still…' Macey panted, still out of breath from out pillow fight, 'Where, do, you, think, she, went?'

'I don't know,' Liz shrugged.

'I guess she would've gone somewhere safe,' DeeDee said, we all gave her a weird look, 'well, everyone was looking for her and she didn't have much time to prepare…so she must've gone somewhere safe. That's what I would've done.'

We all looked at Liz for approval when Macey whisper/shouted, 'Oh. My. GOSH!' we all stared at her, confused, so she explained, 'SHE WENT TO MR SOLOMONS CABIN!'

After she said that there was a lot of chanting things that slightly resembled things like _how could I have been so stupid_ and _oh my gosh!_ And a lot of muttering very bad words in different languages. We were so engrossed in cursing ourselves that we didn't notice Mr Solomon sneak into our room and sit on Cammie's- I mean _DeeDee's_- bed and say, 'Language, ladies.' This resulted in a lot more cursing when he decided to speak up, 'so, what's all this commotion about?'

Liz decided to speak up, 'WE'VEFOUNDCAMMIE!'

Mr Solomon just shook it off by saying, 'No Ms Sutton, you haven't,' this made us all confused and Liz was about to say so when Mr Solomon carried on, 'You can't of found Cameron because she would only let you find her if she wanted you to, and to be honest, she's not that stupid.'

'But-'

'-no buts, Ms Sutton. I believe it's getting quite late. Goodnight, Ladies.' And with that, he left the room.

'Maybe Mr Solomon's right,' I said, quite hurt at how he just dismissed our huge development.

'NO!' Macey, Liz and DeeDee shouted at me, to be honest, I was quite scared then, but I was too tired to object, so I let Liz carry on.

'Cammie has got to be there! I mean the odds are like 98.7 percent chance she'll be there,' she stopped, looking like she was in some deep train of thought, 'the longer we wait, the more likely she won't be there when we come to get her,' we all looked at her and nodded. She was the smartest of us all so we didn't object, 'PASS ME MY LAPTOP!' and with that I knew we weren't going to get some sleep any time soon.

After about three hours of Liz breaking through firewalls, she suddenly exclaimed, 'OH MY GOSH! BEX, MACEY, DEEDEE, COME HERE RIGHT NOW!' we all walked to her, suddenly scared of whatever Liz had found. There was some kind of email on the screen.

'Read it,' I asked.

'Hey, Catherine. I heard the Morgan girl left Gallagher months ago; she must be up to something. Imagine what she could've found out about us. She might have found out where all our bases are or something, just imagine…that girl is bad news, we should've killed her while we had the chance. I mean come on; we had the rally in Boston, that night in DC, Blackthorne. Why didn't we just kill her? She's much more trouble than she's worth. I think next time we see her, we shouldn't hesitate...just BAM and she's dead. We have the Roseville base and the base in Rome looking for her, it's our main priority; we're just waiting for your orders. -Steve'

'OH MY GOSH!' we all chanted in unison.

'Macey, go get the boys,' I ordered.

'Can't. CoveOps trip.'

'Never mind. Everyone, pack your suitcases, we're going on a little trip.'

* * *

'Are you sure this is a good idea?' Liz asked, you could tell she was nervous.

I just replied tactfully, 'just like you said; The longer we wait, the more likely she won't be there when we come to get her.'

'Hmph'

'I call driving!' Macey yelled

'I call shotgun!' DeeDee mimicked and they burst out laughing and got into the van.

Liz climbed into the back with me and alerted us of another email.

'Well read it to me then,' Macey sighed, 'not like I can read and drive!'

'Steve, Steve, Steve, were not going to just KILL the girl, we need her. Honestly, I thought you'd know better. We need to know those names, you know that. No, we need to find her. Double the search parties in Roseville but try not to raise suspicion, always keep a grab team available no matter what time and notify me of any leads. I can't wait to see my goddaughter. -Catherine'

'WAIT,' Macey practically yelled, 'Catherine is Cammie's _godmother?'_

'Apparently.' Liz replied.

'Come on guys, us three should try to get some sleep; we'll be there in a few hours.' And with that, I drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

Everyone around me was wearing black. I was wearing black. We were in a graveyard. I was with Macey, DeeDee, Liz, Zach, Grant, Jonas, Mr Solomon, Miss Cameron and a few other members of the Gallagher academy staff. Cammie wasn't there; I started asking around where Cammie was. They all seemed angry at me when I asked this, thinking I was making fun, but then I asked Liz and she pointed to the coffin that we were surrounding and I set out a screech. It started raining and we got absolutely soaked, but none of us moved from where we were stood until I woke up with a start.

I was soaked from head to toe with a grinning Macey McHenry standing above me, holding a bucket over my head. I was absolutely fuming and went to slap her but she just moved back, cocked an eyebrow and said, 'I told you I'd get you back.'

'No you didn'tttttttt,' I kind of angry-sang.

'Way to ruin a moment, Baxter,' Macey scoffed

'You're welcome, McHenry,' I teased

'Come on guys. I've just found another two emails.' Liz sighed, slightly impatient

'READ THEM!' I yelled

'Catherine, I believe we have a lead. We saw some footage of the girl getting onto a train and we believe she is staying in the late Joseph Solomon's safe house. I'm afraid it would take at least a month to break through the security, but we'll try our best. -Steve' we all looked shocked and then glared at Liz as if to say, _read the other one, '_I need you to surround the forest as soon as possible, she might leave soon. Assemble a large group of people, make their uniforms unique, Cammie can blend into anything, she's amazing at hiding. Tell me how long it will take. -Catherine'

'Okay guys,' I said, slightly scared, 'Let's move!'

We trudged through the forest for about ten minutes before Liz stumbled and twisted her ankle.

'Maybe we should stop for a minute and check the emails,' Liz suggested

'Yeah,' Macey agreed, Liz got out her laptop from her rucksack and just stared at the screen for a few seconds, mouth agape.

'WHAT DOES IT SAY?!' we all screamed in unison

'Two hours.'

'OH MY GOSH!' we screamed

'We have to move NOW!' I ordered and Liz packed up her laptop, but as soon as she stood up, she slipped and tripped a silent alarm

'Oopsie Daisy!' she yelped

'Come on Liz! Just run now, we've already tripped one alarm, what's a few more gonna do?'

So we ran, presumably towards the cabin, and when it came into view, we saw a little movement in the window.

'SHE'S HERE!' Macey screamed

'Told ya so,' Liz countered. She had somehow managed to get her foot stuck in a trap and was hanging upside down from a tree. That sight just made us giggle, so we helped her get down and carried on running towards the cabin.

* * *

(CPOV)

I was really freaking out by then. _He said two hours; maybe he sent that email two hours ago._ Even though I knew that was impossible because the email had a time stamp and everything, but it didn't stop me from panicking.

'Cammie, are you there?' I heard someone ask. It was a very feminine voice. I recognised it but I couldn't tell whose voice it was, 'Cammie?' she asked again, but I stayed in my hiding place, 'I don't think she's there.'

'Of course she is, I mean come on! There was a 97.8 percent chance she'd be here,' another girl defended, feeling slightly hurt. I recognised that voice immediately. It was Liz.

'I know Lizzie, but maybe she was the other 2.2 percent,' Bex replied

'NO, we saw her in the window, besides; I know she'd be here. I mean _come on, _it's CAMMIE,' Macey countered. I couldn't help it any more, I just ran outside to give my three best friends a hug.

'CAMMIE?' all four girls asked. _Wait, _I thought, _four girls?_ I turned around to find DeeDee innocently staring at me.

'DeeDee?' I asked, completely shocked, 'what are you _doing _here?'

'Josh got kidnapped, so Miss Cameron let me stay go to the Gallagher academy. She thought it was best for me…'

'WAIT!' I shouted, shocked, 'JOSH HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED? BY WHO EXACTLY?'

'I'll tell you later, right now we have exactly 43 minutes and 52 seconds before the whole forest is surrounded by circle operatives,' DeeDee chanted. I looked extremely shocked again, and she just sighed like I should've known better, which I totally should have.

For the next twenty minutes we trudged through the forest while having a little catch-up session. It was nice talking to my friends again, I'd missed them soooo much I couldn't believe it. Apparently DeeDee had been at Gallagher for _months, _and she was really good. Somehow that didn't surprise me. What did surprise me was how Josh was kidnapped. I mean really? What would my evil godmother want with my fist boyfriend that didn't even really know the real me, it was confusing. I laughed when she told me something funny, I cried when she told me something sad. It was a very emotional twenty minutes. But our 'catch-up session' was abruptly interrupted by some rustling in the bushes. We were almost out of the forest and I was in the middle of saying I was driving the van.

'eek!' Liz squealed

'Shhh,' Bex whispered, 'we need to hide Cammie, Liz, where's the wig and contacts you brought.' Liz dug in her bag and brought out a black wig and blue contacts. It reminded of what I wore when Macey ran away. I reluctantly put them on and carried on following them back to the van.

Just as we were about to get in the van, a bellowing voice called out, 'WHAT ARE YOU GIRLS DOING HERE?'

Bex just got freaked out and replied, 'erm…our…dog. Our dog! It ran off and we couldn't find it.' Her pupils dilated and her blood pressure rose. Just like we planned. The man came up to us, slightly more at ease than before.

'Come on girls, tell me what you're really doing here.'

'Promise you won't tell our parents?' the man just laughed at her a little and gave her a look as if to say _I'm really not quite bothered_, and let her continue, 'well, we kind of came here to, erm, meet up with some, erm, guys,' she said it this time, controlling her blood pressure, making it totally believable, 'but then we say something was, erm, going on here so we erm, decided to leave,' she smiled, all I could think of was how much of an amazing liar Bex was. I smirked a little bit at this.

'what are you smirking at, young lady?' whoops. I might of just blown our cover, if it hadn't been for me coming up with something really fast.

'I'm just thinking how annoyed those guys are gonna be if they turn up and realized we weren't there,' I smirked even more as I said this and he even laughed a little bit at this too.

'you should probably leave now, your parents might be getting worried,' he said in a tone that was more like _could you just leave already, I have way better things to do._

'bye,' and with that, we got into the van and drove away.

**What did you think? I liked the first bit, but the end wasn't as Goode. Still, I hope you liked it.**

**Love,**

**oxoxGallagherGirloxox**

**xxx**


	11. mmm, cheese and tomato sandwich!

**Hey, guys! Long time, no see! Sorry it's took me a while to write this chapter, but I've been stuck. I didn't know what to write (well I did, just not ****_how _****to write it) so, sorry for making you wait. I can't believe I have OVER TWO THOUSAND VEIWS! So thank you everyone who has read my story, even if you haven't followed or reviewed, I'm just happy someone's reading it!**

**Anyway, without further ado, here is chapter 11!**

Chapter 11 ( ZPOV)

'How many patrols are on duty, Mr Goode?' Mr Solomon's voice rang through my ears.

'36,' I said, not batting an eye, 'they're rotating positions every two hours,' even though I couldn't see him, I could swear he smiled, 'they've doubled the patrol numbers in the past hour,' I was starting to get worried by then.

'Very good, Mr Goode,' he congratulated, 'Mr Newman,' he continued, 'why do you think the patrols have doubled?'

_They know Cammie has gone_, I thought. I was really worried by then. I blanked out as Grant rattled his answer thought the comms. I felt really sick; I _needed _to get back to Gallagher.

'Are you okay, Zach?' Grant asked

A small 'no' escaped my lips before I almost passed out. I was really dizzy and I heard Grant saying something through the comms like, 'we need to get Zach back to Gallagher, _now_.' A few people glared at us when he said 'Gallagher', but then everyone realized I was on the verge of unconsciousness, and moved to the side to make way for me and Grant to get into an awaiting van at the end of the road.

It was busy that day. There was a parade going on or something. I think it's an annual thing. We'd gone out today because some of the seventh graders had seen something suspicious that morning so Joe said we should take a look. He'd came out a little bit later, but I think he was in a van or something, 'cause he was supposed to be dead and all and if any of the circle operatives saw he was alive…well…you get the idea.

So, anyway; Grant was basically _dragging _me towards the van, through the parting crowd, as I saw a familiar face in the wave of confused civilians, trying to get a better look at what was happening.

'_Catherine_,' I basically spat the words out before drifting into unconsciousness.

* * *

'I swear, he's delusional,' I heard Grant say.

'Zach is many things, but delusional is not one of them,' Mr Solomon defended.

'But _he said Catherine_,' this got Mr Solomon's attention. I found it funny how two, extremely well trained spies hadn't figured out that I was awake yet, but to be honest, I was kind of enjoying the show. 'he was semi-conscious and was barely aware of his surroundings-'

'-he is one of the best spies I've ever seen' Mr Solomon interrupted.

'HE WAS ALMOST UNCONSIOUS'

'_he happens to be right here!'_ I said

_That_ made them jump, I never thought I'd _ever _be able to shock Mr Solomon, I giggled a little (I know, I'm a boy, I shouldn't giggle)

'I thought you said he wouldn't be awake until we were back at the school!' Grant practically yelled

'I thought he wouldn't…' Mr Solomon looked really confused

'Ugh,' I felt really drowsy again, 'wake me up when we get back to Gallagher…' I said, and with that I drifted back off to sleep.

* * *

When I woke up, Grant was holding me bridal-style, as he and Mr Solomon walked towards the infirmary, I was too tired to even open my eyes, but I was sure it looked very comical.

I heard the familiar scuff of Miss Cameron's high heels, a very familiar, 'oh my gosh,' and the sound of someone trying to gracefully run in 6 inch-high heels.

'Joe?' Abby asked cautiously, 'what happened?'

'I don't know…one minute, I'm asking Grant a question, the next minute he tells me Zach's half unconscious…'

'okayyyyyy…' she clapped her hands together, 'take him to the infirmary, get Dr Wolf to check him out,'

I was suddenly overwhelmed by fatigue and fell asleep _again_!

* * *

I kept drifting in and out of consciousness for a while, every time I woke up, I was in a different machine, being poked, prodded and scanned. All throughout the time I _was _awake, all I could think of was how I could've let this happen. I mean, I was one of the best spies in Blackthorne and Gallagher _combined! _What was happening to me? Then I remember being pulled into a theatre room and someone putting some kind of mask on my mouth. I fell unconscious again, but that time, I felt nicer. I mean sure, I was pumped full of all sorts of gases and stuff, but it was a different type of sleep, and I liked it.

I woke up to some murmurs outside of the door to my room in the infirmary.

'How did this happen?' Joe sighed, 'how did she get so close to him?' someone tried to butt in, but he didn't let them, 'how could _I _have let this happen! I shouldn't of let him go…'

'JOSEPH SOLOMON,' Abby shouted, 'YOU LISTEN TO ME RIGHT NOW!' he stayed silent, 'that's better…three of our students have been reported missing, it's believed they left at about eleven o'clock last night-'

'-Who is it?'

'Rebecca Baxter, Macey McHenry and Elizabeth Sutton.'

(LIZPOV)

'where are we going Cam?' Bex asked

'Home.'

'why?' Macey asked

'Cause I said so.'

'Cam?' Bex asked

'WHAT?!' she snapped

'Don't you, like, have a terrorist organisation to stop?'

'Hmph.'

'what's got into _her_?' Bex asked Macey, which earned a death glare from Cammie

'Dunno…' Macey replied

That was the last thing anyone said for several hours until we stopped at a small subway just outside Roseville. Cammie still had her disguise on, but she was barley talking to anyone.

'I'll go order some food,' she said, 'what do you want?'

She listened to everyone's orders and went to the counter to get the food.

'She's up to something,' I said, everyone just stared at me, 'What? She hasn't seen us in four months and she's acting all moody, she's defiantly up to something.'

'No she's not, besides, she can probably still hear you,' Bex said, 'she's only on the other side of the room.' DeeDee and Macey still looked worried though. They obviously agreed with me, but I didn't have time to say anything else because Cammie came back holding our sandwiches and four cups of coffee.

'I think we should eat it in the van, I don't feel safe here,' we all nodded in agreement and got in the van.

I ate my cheese and tomato sandwich really quickly, it was gorgeous. I was about to take a sip of my coffee when I smelt something in it that wasn't quite right. Bex, Macey and DeeDee has already drank their coffee and were almost asleep, I knew something was wrong.

'Cammie?' I heard her say a very bad word in Japanese, 'what have you done to my drink?' that resulted to even more cursing, this time in German, 'Cammie?'

'I put some of the chemicals from the memory modification tea in there,' she sighed

'why?'

'I need to do this on my own, no one can know where I am, it'll put everyone's lives at risk,' I looked at her like she was slightly crazy, 'I did this for you guys,' a small tear rolled down her cheek. I picked up the coffee and was about to down it all when Cammie shouted, 'NO!' I looked really confused, 'I'm sure it wouldn't hurt for _someone _to know where I am,' she smiled at me and climbed into the drivers' seat while I got into the passengers' seat (after we'd strapped Macey, Bex and DeeDee in of course) and drove back to Gallagher doing all of the vehicular countersurveillance techniques we could think of.

It only took us about an hour to get back to the mansion, but it was getting darker by the second. Me and Cammie simultaneously grabbed the 'sleeping beauties' as we called them, and made our way to the tunnel that lead to the passageway behind the tapestry. Even though I'd only been gone for two days, it was nice walking through the halls of Gallagher again. All I could think of was how if I found it really nice back at home, what was Cammie feeling. She looked so happy, but I saw several tears roll down her cheeks. I tried to pretend that I didn't notice, but I wasn't very good at it, surprisingly though, Cammie didn't notice, she was probably too preoccupied by other things. We were walking in a very comfortable silence until we heard some footsteps in the hall next to us. I could tell by the look on Cammie's face that I wasn't hallucinating or anything. It was Mr Solomon. There was another pair of footsteps, Miss Cameron.

'How's Zach, Joe?'

'Getting better, Dr Wolf managed to get it out before it caused any more damage,' he replied, 'she said he'll be extremely drowsy for the next week, but he'll recover,' he paused, 'anything about the girls?'

'all we know is that they left at about ten/twelve-ish, they left without a trace,' I really hoped we were hiding well enough, because they were literally inches away from us, 'I just hope they come back soon, I couldn't cope losing all of them, I've already lost Cammie…god knows where she is-'

'you need some sleep Abs,' _Abs, is that what he calls her_, I resisted the temptation to burst out with laughter, we were both holding back the giggles, we looked so comical, it was even harder to not laugh.

'you need some sleep too, _Joey_,' this was too funny

'you call me that again Abs, and you'll regret it,' he said in a stern, but joking voice, 'goodnight Abby.'

'Night Joey,' she smirked and then they walked away. As soon as they were far enough away, me and Cam burst out laughing and carried on making our way towards our room.

I opened the door, our room had been completely ransacked, I didn't realize how desperate they were to find us, luckily all our beds were still in one piece, so I placed DeeDee on her bed and Cammie literally threw Macey and Bex on their beds, I was about to get into my pyjamas but Cammie shook her head, 'it'll look suspicious,' so I threw my pj's back on the floor and climbed into bed as she came towards me with a tablet and a cup of water, I must've looked pretty scared, because she just reassured, 'don't worry, you'll get your memory back after about six hours of being awake, just remember, I'll be in a hotel just outside of Boston, you should be able to find me easily, and if there is a HUGE emergency, call me on this number' she rattled on, saying the number of a phone that she probably bought on the way to the cabin, I nodded and took the water and pill off Cammie and swallowed the them both.

'Be careful Cam,' I managed to say, before I fell asleep.

(CPOV)

I left the room where my three best friends (And DeeDee) were sleeping, and walked back towards the tapestry, when I decided to take a last-minute detour. Abby had said something about Zach not being well, so I went to the infirmary to see him.

He looked so peaceful, just sleeping there. I walked into his room, remembering how I thought I would never see him again, but there he was, right in front of me. I smiled and Zach started to stir. I started walking back to the door, before he woke up, but I wasn't quick enough.

'Cammie? Is that you?' he whispered

'Zach…I'm sorry I left, I'm sorry,' I said to him, I was crying, I had missed him so much. I hadn't seen him in months.

'You're not real, are you?'

'Zach?'

'Or we're both dead…'

'Zach…'

'Or maybe I'm just dead…'

'Zach!'

'Or maybe I'm hallucinating…'

'ZACHARY BLOODY GOODE!'

'What?' he asked innocently

'I've missed you so much…' I went back to him and held his hand.

'It's really you, isn't it?'

'Yes Zach, it's me,' my voice wobbled and another tear rolled down my cheek

'This isn't real…it can't be real. I'm going crazy!' this made me so sad, I leant down, I was almost touching him, 'this isn't real-' and then I kissed him for a full three minutes.

When we finally came up for breath, I whispered into his ear, 'I hope that was real enough for you,' I walked towards the door and opened it.

'It was…' he replied, I was about to walk out of the door, he said, 'I love you, Gallagher Girl,'

'I love you too, Blackthorne Boy,' I smirked at him, and another tear escaped my eye as I walked through the door.

'Cam?'

'What?' I asked, peeping my head round the doorway.

'Be Careful.'

'I will,' and I walked away.

* * *

As I walked through Roseville, all I could think of are Zach's words, _be careful_. Everyone seems to be saying that to me at the minute; Liz, him, Dad, Uncle Will. It's basically the only thing anyone has ever said to me. I boarded a train in Roseville station that went to a small town, just outside of Boston. It was extremely hard to get all the way to the train station without being spotted. There were tonnes of people looking for me, but I was the Chameleon, no one could see me when I didn't want to be seen, so I just sat on the train, thinking about what I was going to do next.

**And there you go, chapter 11. I'm really sorry it's took me so long to update it, but I've just been mega busy and I couldn't think of what to write. PLEASE REVIEW, I'M RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS! But, there you go Zammie fans, a little bit of Zammie just for you *cough* xXxGGirlxXx *cough*, there won't be much of it for a while, so you better savour it :) Anyway, TTFN**

**Love,**

**oxoxGallagherGirloxox**

**xxx**


	12. Headaches

**I just wanna say sorry for making you guys wait so long, but I hope you like this chapter and don't try and hunt me down and kill me or anything. I really am sorry; I've just been running out of ideas. So anyway…here is chapter 12!**

Chapter 12 (ZPOV)

I couldn't stop thinking about Cammie. SHE CAME BACK! (Kind of) SHE SAID SHE LOVED ME! (Not that I didn't know that already *Insert smirk here*) SHE WAS SORRY FOR LEAVING! (I just wish she stayed). But there was still something bothering me; why didn't she bring me with her? It's not like I would've slowed her down or anything. I probably would've sped her up. I'm a good spy too. It was keeping me awake. I know the doctor told me to get lots of rest, but I couldn't stop thinking about that one fact. She left without me. She might've got caught. I couldn't even start to think about the terrible things my mum would do to Cam if she ever caught her. But I didn't let my mind wander that far; so I concentrated on the only thing on my mind that wasn't about Cammie, sleeping. With that I closed my eyes and tried to get to sleep. I knew I needed it; I had a feeling the next day would be a very hard one.

* * *

(BexPOV)

I woke up with a start. I was very dizzy and had a banging headache.

'Bloody hell,' I said rubbing my forehead. Macey, Liz and DeeDee all shot up; rubbing their heads too.

'Rebecca?' there were three, well trained spies stood in our doorway, mouths agape.

'Trying to catch flies are we?' Macey snorted. They were speechless.

'Mum,' I asked, 'what's going on?'

'Rebecca?'

'Mum-'

'You've been gone for two days, Rebecca! NOT ONCE DID YOU THINK TO CALL ME? DIDN'T YOU KNOW I MIGHT BE WORR-'

'We've been WHAT?!'

'Missing,' she paused, 'since Friday night'

All four of us looked absolutely flabbergasted. 'What day is it today?' Macey asked.

'Monday…' let's just say that Miss Cameron, Mr Solomon and my mum heard enough 'colourful words' to last a lifetime after that statement. We all shot out of bed and grabbed our uniforms before realizing we were in our normal clothes.

'What the…' I started

'What's going on?' Liz asked

'You tell me,' Mr Solomon chuckled, 'what is the last thing you remember?'

'well,' this time DeeDee spoke, 'I remember telling you we thought we found Cammie,' she glared at him, 'And you said we hadn't,' she paused, 'and then we went to bed.'

'Is that it?' Miss Cameron replied. We nodded our heads, 'I want you all to go to the infirmary,' we started to walk away, 'but girls…' she paused, 'get dressed first.' We looked down at our scruffy, mud covered clothes and giggles a little bit, thinking how we could forget something as simple as that. They all walked out the door and we got dressed before making our way to the infirmary.

* * *

When we got there, we say Zach sat on one of the hospital beds, practically beaming. And that was before he saw us.

'BEX! MACEY! DEEDEE! LIZ!' he shouted and ran up, resulting in us getting squished by him in a tight hug, 'I've been so worried about you!' we all looked at each other; a little dumbstruck, we didn't know Zach actually _cared _about us. 'You'll never guess who I saw last night!' he didn't even wait for us to answer, 'CAMME!'

'WHAT?!' we all shouted

'Please stop doing that, it's kind of freaky'

'Doing what?' we all said, again

'That thing where you talk in unison, it' bloody freaky,'

We looked at each other and smirked, 'What thing?'

'UGH!' we just giggled at Zach's reply

'So…what were you saying about Cammie?' I paused, 'and why are you even here in the first place?'

'Well, Cammie came into my room last night and _she spoke to me!_' we all looked at him like he was crazy, except Liz; she looked a little dizzy, but I put it to one side. 'Honestly,' he put one hand on is heart and carried on, 'I recorded it and everything…'

'WHAT?' we all said again, except for Liz, she looked really pale.

'Ever since what happened on Friday, I've had a recorder with me in case anything happened,' he paused, 'wanna hear?' we gave him a face that looked like '_Duh' _so he put it on.'

_There were several footsteps, then we heard Zach mini yawn, the footsteps got quicker and louder; like someone was trying to leave, but they stopped when a voice said;_

'_Cammie? Is that you?' he whispered_

'_Zach…I'm sorry I left, I'm sorr_y,' Cam said, we were all shocked; it really was cam!

_'You're not real, are you?' Zach said_

_'Zach?'_

_'Or we're both dead…' he carried on_

_'Zach…'_

_'Or maybe I'm just dead…_' to be honest, we were all holding back the giggles by now (Minus Zach and Liz of course, honestly, I didn't know what was wrong with her)

_'Zach!'_

_'Or maybe I'm hallucinating_…' okay, that was too funny, I sniggered a little

_'ZACHARY BLOODY GOODE!'_

_'What?' he asked innocently_. We burst out laughing.

_'I've missed you so _much…' Cam said

_'It's really you, isn't it?'_

_'Yes Zach, it's me,' her voice wobbled._

_'This isn't real…it can't be real. I'm going crazy!' he said again, 'this isn't real-_' and then I heard some kissy noises, but Zach chose to fast forward that part, 'spoil sport,' I muttered

_When they finally came up for breath, she whispered_, _'I hope that was real enough for you,' and then the footsteps walked away, getting quieter by the second._

_'It was…' he replied. The footsteps halted, he said, 'I love you, Gallagher Girl,' _we were all getting really emotional, to be honest, I didn't know how we could almost be in tears from laughing to practically crying at this mushy dialogue,

_'I love you too, Blackthorne Boy.' She replied. _We were all crying (only a little bit though).

_'Cam?'_

_'What?' _

_'Be Careful.'_

_'I will' and then the footsteps walked away once again._

* * *

'Wow' Macey said, 'Have you told M-'

'Nope,' he said, popping the 'p'

'Well…' I said, filling the awkward silence, 'we should probably be going now…'

'Bye!' Zach replied as he saw us going further into the infirmary.

* * *

'Sooooo…' Macey clapped her hands together, 'what now?' we all looked expectantly at Liz, who seemed really pale and spaced out.

'Are you okay?' DeeDee asked, airing all of our concern.

'Yeah,' she panted slowly, 'Just a little whe-' and then she passed out.

**Kinda cliffy, huh? Hope you liked it, not my best or longest chapter, but, you know… at least it's a chapter. And just so you know, i gave up my early night to write this! I'm seriously running out of ideas though and I need your contribution urgently. More of a filler chapter and absolutely no Cammie, but I'll get to that next chapter and sorry about not letting you know what happened to Zach, I'll tell you soon enough! Anyway, thanks for reading my huge rant and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Love,**

**oxoxGallagherGirloxox**

**xxx**


	13. How Cliche

**Oh my gosh, I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo sorry! I haven't updated in MONTHS! I'm not even going to bother making up excuses because there aren't any. Other than a severe case of writers block I got nothing! You all have permission to hunt me down and slap me senseless. This isn't even a long chapter or anything; I just don't know what to write. This chapter is ****_awful_****. And I'm sorry it took so long ****_and _****I still haven't explained what happened to Zach, but I will eventually. Anyway, enjoy (if physically possible-it's an awful chapter)**

Chapter 13 (Third Person)

Liz woke up with a start. Her head felt awful. She tried to sit up, but a pair of hands pushed her back down again.

'It's okay lizzie,' Bex said, 'the doctor said we had a neurotoxin in our blood, that's why we can't remember the past forty eight hours,' but Bex was wrong, Liz did know what happened, she was about to say that when she realised, if she told Bex then Cammie would be sent back to Gallagher and Liz knew how much she wanted her parents back, and with that, she resealed her lips and closed her eyes. 'What do you think she's doing right now?' Liz asked, even though she knew perfectly well what she was doing.

'Honestly, I have no idea. Probably in a cheap hotel in an isolated area somewhere knowing her. She'd feel awful if she spent too much of Macey's money.'

'mhm,' was all Liz said in reply, she was actually quite shocked at how accurate Bex's analogy was, but somehow, she masked it well enough for her not to notice, 'where are the others?'

'they've all gone back to bed, they're shattered.'

'what about you?'

'I slept on the couch,' Bex said, pointing to the couch with slightly messy blankets on as Liz opened her eyes. She looked at Bex and saw her half closed eyes and slightly messy hair.

'wait,' Liz said, suddenly realising something, 'how long was I out?!'

'six hours.'

'six hours?' Liz asked, 'I was out for _six hours?_ But that means I already missed five lessons…_ five lessons! I MISSED five lessons…'_ Bex just chuckles in reply.

'Mr Solomon wants to debrief us after dinner in Miss Cameron's office, so you might want to clean yourself up,' Liz gave Bex a worried look, 'don't worry Liz, he probably won't even ask you anything unless we can't remember anything,' Liz just looked even more worried but Bex didn't say anything, she just started to walk out of the room when she turned around faced Liz and said, 'I'm sure you'll get out of it somehow, I know how much you don't like debriefs.' And that's how Liz ended up injecting herself with a strong sedative, just to avoid a simple debriefing session…

* * *

Cammie was on her way to the hotel she'd booked when she felt eyes. She felt lots of eyes. _Something is wrong_ she thought. She decided to stop at a local café to check her surroundings. She bought a coffee and a newspaper and sat down on a table outside but in the shade, she didn't even realize she had picked it until she sat down. She knew it was the best table to sit at if she didn't want to be seen, and it was outside if she needed to make a quick getaway, but she was still quite worried; she could still feel eyes.

She surveyed the area, everything looked normal. Normal tourists, normal café workers and normal customers. But then she saw something. A flash of green, nothing out of the ordinary of course. But it still wasn't normal, and now wasn't the time to take chances. She saw the green flash again. Closer now. She stood up and started to leave when the phone in her pocket started to ring.

'what is it Liz!' she snapped, 'this isn't exactly good timing for me,'

'the hotel-'

'what about the hotel?'

'it's right on top of a circle base…'

'what?!'

'it's right on top of a circle base. They knew where you were as soon as you booked it,' she paused, 'you're surrounded cam…'

'is there any way out?'

'only if you climb through the bathroom window.'

She sighed, 'really? How cliche…' she ran back into the café and straight into the bathroom, 'I need you to tell the others where I am, I might not get out,' she undid the latch on the bathroom window and started to climb out, but she felt a pair of hands grab onto her ankle, tears started to well up in her eyes, 'tell Zach I love him.'

'cam?'

She was pulled down from the window, but made no effort to struggle, she knew it would only hurt herself . She was turned around to glimpse up at a pair of bright green eyes.

'Hello, Catherine,' she spat as she felt the familiar sensation of a napotine patch being slapped on her arm. Cammie's vision was starting to go blurry and there was a slight ringing in her ears but she stayed conscious long enough to see Catherine pick up Cammie's phone and say, 'and tell Zach I said hi,' before ending the call and throwing the phone in the bin and then Cammie's world went black.

* * *

Catherine felt quite pleased with herself. She had finally caught the famous Cameron Morgan. But she didn't feel fully satisfied. She had yet to make her feel the same way she felt. Cameron had yet to feel regret and remorse the same way Catherine did. She had yet to go through the mental stress she had been through when her own son deserted her. She wanted her to feel betrayal on the same level as Catherine. And she was going to make her feel the worst she will ever feel. To wish she were dead, just like Catherine did, once upon a time, before she had something to live for. Before she had someone she wanted to kill so much that she no longer wanted to take her own life. Before everything. Because there was a time when Catherine was a sane, young woman with a healthy mind and a fresh perspective of life; She had someone she loved and cared for. But then Matthew Morgan killed him, took him away from her, so Catherine killed him. After that she was half as sane as she used to be, but she still had someone to love and care for. But then Cameron Morgan took him off her and she completely lost her mind, but she didn't care, because she was going to kill her and she wasn't going to let anyone get in her way.

**Soooooooooooooo? Watcha think? It's awful, just like I said. I need some ideas of what to do next; as bad as it sounds though, I'm really looking forward to writing the next chapter. I like writing like a madwoman, it's fun. Anyway…PLEASE REVIEW... I ****_NEED _****IDEAS BEFORE I HAVE NOTHING TO WRITE ABOUT!** **I'm gonna try and update more often though, so….yeah. Thanks for reading my useless excuse of a fanfiction.**

**Love,**

**oxoxGallagherGirloxox**

**xxx**


End file.
